omcolorful_sao_20_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
TOB (Town of Beginnings) Questing Guide
'Town of Beginnings (TOB) - Floor 1' Side Quest 'Noble Errands' To begin this quest talk to Gertrude (x=427, z=3892) who will then send you to Resse (x=443 z=3778) to retrieve a package for her. Resse then tells you that there is something wrong with the package and that it must be blessed by a Disciple (x=750, z=3939) of the Order of the Dragon. After taking the package to the Disciple, he informs you that there is "trouble brewing behind he scenes" (whatever that means) and that you must unfortunately return to Gertrude empty handed. Fortunately, Gertrude still rewards you for your hard work with the Porkchop Armor Set (Restores hunger meter when the entire set is worn) 1 Quest Point (QP), $150, and 500 Exp. Gertrude.png|Gertrude Resse.png|Resse Disciple.png|Disciple Main Quest 'Tutorial Quest' To begin this quest talk to the Tutorial Guide (x=436, z=3911). He informs you that Juuka (x=437, z=3794) is in need of a helping hand. After visiting Juuka, he tells you of the noise related problems his neighbors the Goblins have been causing for him and his family. He then asks you to go take care of the situation and with a little bit of brute force, you quiet things up quite a bit. (You must kill 1 Goblin) After returning to Juuka, you will recieve a reward of 1 QP and 250 Exp 2015-05-26 20.14.26.png|Tutorial Guide 2015-05-26 20.14.59.png|Juuka 2015-05-26 20.15.07.png|Goblin Dungeon Quest - Floor 1 To begin this quest talk to the Dungeon Guide. After talking to the Dungeon guide, you must speak to the Teleporter behind him to be teleported to the dungeon where you must speak to the Dungeon guide again, except this time right outside of the dungeon entrance. ****Note: Be sure to read the signs to the left and follow thier clues****. Given that you have done this you will find yourself at the Gate to the Floor one Boss Room where you will face BOSS[Illfang the Kobold Lord] . After beating Illfang, talk to Asuna to complete the quest ****Note: Read the banner abover her head and follow those instructions to get to Urbus - Floor 2. Completing the quest will earn you 2 QPs, 1000 Exp, $500, 5 Sword Levels, and the Traveler Rank. 2015-05-26_20.32.54.png|Dungeon Guide (Spawn):Floor 1 Dungeon 2015-05-26_20.33.04.png|Teleporter: Floor 1 Dungeon 2015-05-26_20.34.51.png|Dungeon Guide (Dungeon Location): Floor 1 Dungeon 2015-05-26_20.38.19.png|Asuna: Floor 1 Dungeon 'Dungeon Quest' First talk to the Dungeon Guide ( x=442, z=3911). Once you accept his quest, go talk to the Teleporter (x=448, z=3892) He will then teleport you to the TOB Dungeon where you will meet the Dungeon Guide once again outside the entrance to the dungeon. Accept hsi quest. ****there will be signs to the left of him, be sure to read them as they are hints to get to the Boss Room. Once you reach the Boss Room, fight and kill BOSSthe Kobold Lord After killing Illfang, speak to Asuna (x=316, z=4135) and after turning in the quest to her, you will recieve 2 QPs, 1000 Exp, $500, 5 Swords Lvls, and the Traveler Rank which gives you access to Floor 2 Urbus. 2015-05-26 20.32.54.png|Dungeon Guide 2015-05-26 20.33.04.png|Teleporter 2015-05-26 20.34.51.png|Dungeon Guide (Dungeon Location) 2015-05-26 20.38.19.png|Asuna